The Thief and the Assassin
by BrokenElle
Summary: You can pretty much guess from the title what this is about.  not a story by BrokenElle - please read description above story in CH1


**PLEASE READ THIS!  
><strong>_So, a friend of mine is well into writing fanfictions (even though she may write more than one at a time, like me). ANYWAY, we thought it would be cool to upload her stories on here, but I'm not sure if she wanted to make an account on this site - or even understand how to work this site - so I offered to putup her stories on my account so they would be easier to find and read rather than to be lost forever on her tumblr account._

_So, without further ado, this is one (of quite a few stories) by my dear friend. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Roma, Italia. 1499_

Dark brunette hair was flowing through the thin air at a tremendous amount of speed, jumping curls dancing back and forth in the wind. Like flowers in the summer breeze. The figure weightlessly jumped to rooftops, climbing buildings without a mistake but somewhat trouble. She had been running for a good while, new guards kept following her trail of blood. Her leg was mildly injured but still need of medical assistance. This figure was being chased by the city guards of Rome, the Borgia palace. Castel Sant'Angelo. This girl had stolen a sacred possession that was in the presence of the Borgia guards or their leader, Cesare Borgia. A possession that they kept away from the city, an artifact. Only legend tells that these pieces of artifacts were only science fiction. A story - Pieces of Eden. This legend was only a story her mother told her when she was an infant. Apparently, the stories had became true on her half. She has proof in her pouch at this moment. Anyway, let's get back to the guards… "Stop this instant! Or die!" A guard demanded the thief to stop in her tracks or suffer the consequences. Right after that command, arrows and bullets began wising pass her head. The guards with crossbows and guns were running and trying to stop her by hitting her with their ammunition, but they were failing constantly. Trying to keep her balance while dodging both the arrows and bullets, almost impossible with them coming from every angle along with her unease leg which knocked her balanced a little off. Sooner than expected, she was stopped by a ledge of a tall building. She overlooked the location but it was a dead end. Only a stone platform at the bottom and miles of water. No possibly way to climb her way down. She was trapped. The Borgia guards were now a few feet away but lacking and out of breath. She couldn't jump into the river, it didn't led to the location she was determined to go. She need to go the way she came from. Tho there was a problem, they were coming straight towards her from that exact direction. Rummaging through her pouches quickly, finding a certain object to distract the guards - throwing knives, coins, medicine —- "Aha! This should buy me some time to get away." She pulled out a round object, a smoke bomb that were exactly for these tight situations but apparently not quick enough. A strong force pushed itself against her chest, it was the last second when she realized what hit her- a bullet from one of the guards gun and ended up pushing her off the edge of the tall building. Possibly now falling to her death. The theif's heart began to race at an abnormal speed when she could feel her body begin to roll quickly off the roof's slick shackles. Scratching a the shackles, trying to grab anything that would hold her weight but it was useless. Until, immediately she felt someone grabbed her arm tightly. A firm grip that made her instantly grabbed their wrist. Relief washed over her, as the figure managed to pull her up with all their weight. Since obviously she was like a feather to them. The thief finally stood on her feet, but now she had to worry about her two injuries. Both her thigh and her shoulder. The thief was surprised from how she's held up for this long without passing out from the loss of blood. At this current moment, she couldn't catch a glimpse at the figure's face quickly enough, because of the hood draped over his head. Which made even more mysterious, in a way. Oddly familiar but she had absolutely no time to ask him. Not too long after, she could hear the guards yelling. "There she is! Get her!" They only had a matter of time to get away from the group of city guards. Within in a second, the hooded man grabbed the smoke bomb she had dropped and forced it to the ground, blowing smoke everywhere, to by them some time to escape. "Follow me and stay close." He quickly said, in his deep italian voice grasping her hand and pulled her along with him through the smoke. Pacing along with him, strange as it was, it almost seemed like he knew why she was running away from the group of guards. Could he possibly be…? No, he couldn't. But his clothing is obvious. A lot of money had to be paid to get something that fancy. Then again, the knives gave him away. Yes, indeed he was one of them. A swift shadow, things are more taken care of when they are called to do the job. Less evidence, not much blood shed and they get it done quick. An assassin. A rare one as well. He's quick, fast and… a shadow. — The thief held pressure against her shoulder injury, trying to stop the bleed just for now but the opened wound started to leak countless of blood. She had to get the bullet out of her shoulder to permanently stop the bleeding but she didn't have time for that. Only minutes after, she started to phase. Slowly her eyes began to blur, unable to recognize a single thing in front of her own eyes. Even the man in black started to look like a shadow. Phase two, her legs begun to weaken and numb, especially the one that's already injured. She couldn't continue in this condition. She needed assistance. Thankfully, her thoughts were answered by a strong pair of arms, sweeping her off her feet. As quickly as possible, the hooded man tried to get her to somewhere dark and out of sight from the guards. They had to become anonymous, to be able to continue this process and get her somewhere safe. The thief found comfort in the arms of the mysterious hooded man. Her eyelids grew tired, heavy and heavier till finally they closed shut and eventually, falling into a deep sleep. The chain of events that led up to this moment was odd enough - being chased by guards, almost falling to her death but now two serious wound injuries. Along with a mysterious hooded man that saved her from death and now carrying her to safety. Life does have bright sides after all…

Esmeralda began awaken from her deep slumber to the sound of ruckus going around in the room she was in. Wait… a room? How did she get here? She can barley remember anything. The only slither of memory from earlier this day was during the moment of falling from the rooftop. Her eyes slowly opened, her vision was blurred but she could tell she was in a room. Not sure where. Yet, she felt comfortable here. The sheets in the bed were soft as of a cloud and the pillows surrounding her were heavenly as well. The thief felt some sort of familiance, she's been here before. The heavenly bed, the comfort and… her shoulder injury was wrapped up with a soft white fabric. Who has done these generous things for her? Any other person she was aware of these sort of generosity. Who was no one other than her brother himself. Then her mind snapped, this room was too familiar for a reason and she now was aware of why. This was her room. Decorated in red and black, curtains a crimson color, her sheets were the same. The pillows were a midnight blue. Going perfectly with everything in her room. Comforting, and… home. All of the sudden, the sound of someone going through her drawers. Maybe her brother, but why would he be rummaging through her drawers for? Lifting her head slightly to possibly get a small glimpse of her brother, but a shorter figure was the one rummaging though her clothes. Groaning softly while trying to lift her upper body but the pain in her shoulder caused her to yelp in agony. "Careful, you don't want to tear open your stitches." A soft italian voice spoke, a feminine one. Another familiar thing but she knew exactly who it was when they spoke. It was her brother's assistant. Maria La Cavela. A true, pure soul. She's been in their family for years, always someone you can turn to. Or help you right away if your helpless - injured. "Where's my brother?" She asked softly, laying back down into the softness of the mattress. "He is working on his painting, but he's been checking on you every now and then." Maria adjusted the covers over the torso of the thief, gently placing her shoulder above a pillow. Giving her pain some sort of comfort from her serious injury. Her thoughts were still scrambling from how she was brought here. Who was it? How did they know where she lived? Were the two things crossing her mind. Unaware of who brought her here. She had to get this out of her system because she stresses over these kind of things. "Did you happen to know the person who brought me here?" Esmeralda asked the assistant. She gazed over to the thief, with a small smile and a simple nod. "Si," She continued. "It was E-…" The assistant was interrupted by a man in a black uniform, a fair textured body, chocolate brown eyes, a voice that'll just melt your entire body, a scar on the left side of his lip and to continue her curiosity - he had one hand behind his back but not sure why when he came barging into her room, finishing the assistant sentence. "Ezio Auditore Da Firenze at your service, signora." He arrived at the side of her bed, gently taking the hand of the arm that was unwrapped and unharmed. Brought the hand close enough to his face, slightly leaning over a bit and kissed the back of her hand. "It brings a smile to my face to know you are feeling better." He stated, letting a smirk tug at his lips. Letting her hand go free, and set the hand back to it's previous position. For a reason, she can't understand - a big smile form across her features one that hasn't ever crossed her face that way before. The simplest thing brought a smile to her face - a gentle kiss behind her hand. Ironic, isn't it? The man in black stood up straight, still with a hand behind his back. Her brown hues went back and forth, glancing at his unseen hand to his fully exposed face, without a hood. Trying to get a glimpse of the thing he was hiding. Not too long afterward, the man soon noticed her curiosity. Only putting a grin upon his face, which was exactly what he was waiting for. "Ah, I almost forgot. This…" Ezio continued, finally pulled his hand from behind his back to exposed a beautiful dark color of red, crimson hue - rose. That was her favorite color. He must of went place to place to find a rose exactly like the one he was holding. Very rare. "…is for you. As a…get well present." He spoke with a grin. This mysterious man was… mysteriously surprising. She hasn't ever met someone who gave her a gift. Any of some sort. But he was obviously different. He had no clue of who she was personally, but he took a few moments of his time to buy her a rose. Possibly just too make sure she was better, or to have an excuse to see her up close. The thief shook the thoughts out of her mind before generously, taking the rose from his fingertips, embracing the rose into both of her hands and inhaling the amazing scent of the flower. "Grazie, you've done too much for me already, plus I can't thank you enough for saving my life. I'm in your debt." She thanked the man in the black uniform for the continuous generosity. Either they had a connection or he's usually this nice to women. Either way she was grateful that she got to thank him. Ezio let a soft chuckle escape his lips, "It was my pleasure. What can i say, I've always had a soft spot for women in distress." He spoke in a husky voice. A smile tugged at her lips while a soft giggle escaped her mouth. Now, remembering she hasn't introduce herself. There could be a slight chance he already knew who she was, hints taking her to her brothers house. She'll give it a try. Her lips opened to speak and give a proper introduction. Instead, like she predicted - he did it for her. Knowledge of her existence. "You are Esmeralda Da Vinci. Leonardo, talks about you. Yet, you are hardly around when I'm here. Made me even more eager to meet you but he did not mention how beautiful you are." Ezio's smirk tugged once more against his lips, staring at her unique features. Unrealistic almost. She's so beautiful. Her dark chocolate eyes. The long ash wavy brown hair, layered bangs swiped across her forehead. Her olive colored skin, perfect comparison to her soft complexion. Not to mention, her bright mesmerizing smile. So gorgeous. It fitted her face so neatly. As if the gods got together and made this beautiful young being that's in his existence and not another life time. "Grazie, messere." Her voice was gentle, which followed with a quiet laugh. Maria could feel the lovely connection between the young girl and the young man in the room, the laughter and the exchange of smiles. It was the perfect time to leave them alone together. Esme hasn't had a decent laugh nor smile ever since her parents passed on and she had a good feeling about Ezio. "I'll leave you two be. Esme, darling, if you need anything else just call for me." Maria sweetly said before leaving the room to the thief and the assassin. For a minute the was silence between the two, but soon out the thin air - the man spoke to break the awkwardness. "If you like, I have something that'll help your wounds heal faster. Well, it numbs the pain but it'll heal in time." Ezio offered. As he walked closer to the side of her bed, he watched as her head nodded in curiosity to she what he had for her. Reaching into a pacific pouch, not too long after rummaging the pouch for no longer than a second, pulling out a medicine bottle. Sitting on the side of her bed, as he did so. She carefully took the bottle from his gloved hand, sipping a few sips at a time. Until she devoured the entire medicine, besides the short bitter taste - it wasn't that bad. Quiet tasteful to be honest. Nothing compares but water does taste better. Pity, water doesn't even have a describable taste. Shrugging her shoulders slightly before setting the now empty bottle aside on a nearby short drawer beside the bed. Her brown hues returned to the unhooded man, staring at his close up facial features. All of the sudden, she started to recognize something familiar about him, not from their previous encounter but farther before that. Maybe as a child? Or younger than she was at this moment? His complexion was indeed without a doubt breathtaking but something familiar caught her eye. Was it his eyes…? No. His hair…? No. His sm- Yes! His smile! No wonder her face puzzled when he said his name out loud as he entered the room. Something clicked of resemblance. Yet, the 'Da Firenze' got her off track which she didn't bother to say anything. Other than staring constantly at one another, she wanted to make conversation and get more knowledge of the man who saved her. "How did you meet my brother?" She quickly asked. Ezio had mixed expression, both a puzzled and a hint of sadness look. Possibly, the answer she wanted clarified another deep memory that he wasn't ready to tell. "By a close friend. She told me that he could fix a weapon of mine that was broken at the time and…" He continued, raising his arm slightly and within one hand gesture, a hidden blade instantly popped out of it's sheath - underneath his sleeve. "He fixed it well.." The hidden blade returned to it's sheath before his hand laid down were it was previously. The thief smiled, very fascinated by his blade and how the hidden blade worked. She also noticed a gun implanted into the sheath and wanted take a closer look. Shifting her body onto her side, holding her body up by her unharmed arm and held her hand out in the air, asking. "May I?" The assassin instantly nodded his head in approval, lifting his arm in place for her to do as she pleased. Taking her time to examine this work of art, none other fixed by her brother, Leonardo Da Vinci. Finding the small gears that help the blade withdraw, and then right after, she found the gun importation. Fascinating, just fascinating. She let his arm go from her grip to return to it's last position. His gun importation reminded her of the gun the guard used on her which instantaneously made her stitched wound burn. "Maria happened to take out the bullet that was implanted in my shoulder by one of the guards' gun. How did they get their hands on guns?" She asked the assassin curiously. Ezio hesitated but answered her question honestly. "Courtesy of the Borgia. A much quicker way for them to take down intruders, apparently." He stated. After that had been said, taking a moment to think over what she will do in the near future. She'll need to upgrade in her ammunition to be able to free the thieves that were captured by the Borgia guards. She was ambushed along with her fellow thieves. They got taken away and she was the only one that got out alive, barley. Working conduction or not - she has to save her friends. Slowly his eyes trailed back to her clothes she wore earlier today — velvet tights, lightweight boots. Explained how she could climb so fast, and jump building to building quickly. Plus along with several pouches that carried everything she needed. As of now, the tights were tore to shreds, the lightweight boots were old and worn out. She need new and improved clothing if she ever planned to do anything dangerous again. Highly doubting of course, since she wasn't in the condition to free-run. Yet, he'll keep a close eye on her to make sure. "I can take those down to the tailor and get the renewed for you." He said before returning his gaze upon the brunette young woman. The thief simply smiled, replying with. "Ezio, I think you've done enough for me today." She chuckled. "It's really no trouble. Besides I have all the time in the world. Here, let me get your clothes fixed and you finished getting your rest." He insisted as he stood from her bed, walking over to the clothes on the desk. Piling one by one on his arm, turning towards her with that mischievous smile. "Goodnight Esmeralda." He said, before leaving her room and shut the door behind him as he left. She did as he said for her to do, sleep. Resting her head back on the soft pillow before pulling the covers over her shoulder gently, being careful not to put any pressure on her sore shoulder. Sinking into the mattress, relaxing her entire body before soundly falling asleep.

Morning came quickly, the sunlight peaked through her window shades, and hit the mid of her eyelids. Groaning softly, stretching slowly before placing her unharmed arm over her eyes to block out the beam of light. All of the sudden, she heard her door creak open, making her heart skip a beat while she immediately jumped and removed her arm to see - that it was her brother. Sighing of relief, softly chuckling under her breath and breathed slowly to calm down her heart rate. "Good morning, sister." Leonardo said in a cheerful tone, nothing new but always his news yet to be heard. Slowly lifting her body up, carefully laying her back into the pillows behind her. She was surprised that her wound didn't hurt anymore. Maybe the medicine Ezio gave her, healed her quicker than she anticipated. Her chocolate hues watched her brother's movements, as his assistant Maria brought in a tray that was filled with food of the thief's favorites, which put a smile on her face. "Brother, what has put you in such a good mood today?" She said, with a soft chuckle and a smile that stained on her face. Maria made her way around the thief's bed, stopping at the side before setting the tray over the thief's lap. "I have some exciting news. I got a letter today, inviting me to a painting intervention in Venezia. My art will be in a museum!" He said happily. Esme smiled brightly, clapping her hands together. This was absolutely fantastic. Her brothers art will be in a museum. He'll finally get the attention he deserves. "Magnifico! I'm very happy for you, brother." A soft giggle escaped her lips. She picked up the fork near the plate of food, before digging into the fruits, and vegetables. "When will it be?" Esme asked curiously. "Tomorrow. Would you do okay without me?" He replied. "Of course. It's only hours away. If I need you, I'll get a horse or something." Leonardo clapped in excitement. "Fantastic. Now, finish eating. You'll need your energy. Maria and I will be out at the market." He said with a soft chuckle, leaving the room and closed the door behind him. Finishing her breakfast meal minutes after. Sliding the tray to the side before slipping out of bed. The first time on the wooden floors with her bare feet after two n half days in bed, gave her chills through out her entire body. Almost felt as if she was standing on a block of ice, quickly she walked over to the nearest rug. Instantly relieving her feet from the coldness. Once she stepped upon the rug, her brown hues gazed over to a small pile of neatly folded clothes laying on the desk. Taking a closer look, to see a small note left inside the new clothes:

Dearest Esmeralda,  
>The tailor could not mend your old clothes, unfortunately. Although, I set my eyes upon these and I hope they suit to your taste.<p>

_Ezio Auditore_

A small smile pulled against her lips after reading the note, placing it aside. She unfolded several pieces of clothing. The gloves and boots were a medium shade of brown. Both the tights and upper body clothing were colors of white and gray. Yet, one particular clothing stood out from the rest. A deep red piece of cloth, possibly for to wrap around the waist. The smile she had grew, very pleased of what he guessed to buy for her - which was perfect. She also found something amusing, the hood on the back of the upper body clothing. Similarity to his, except for the color. Undressing herself before putting on each clothing, and last but not least the red piece of cloth. Walking over to a nearby mirror to examine her new outfit. It fitted her body tight but in a comfortable way. Draping her long dark brunette hair over each of her shoulders, and fixed her layered bangs until she was satisfied how it looked.

Suddenly a loud bang sound interrupted the moment to herself. It was in the other room. It startled her at first but she quickly walked towards the door but hesitated to turn the knob when her ears picked up multiple voices. Slowly she opened the door silently, her chocolate hue peaked out the door crack. Hoping the voices were people she knew, sadly it wasn't. The Borgia guards apparently found their house, lucky for her, the people she loved wasn't here for their leverage. So, all she has to do was kill them, get rid of the bodies before anymore came. If more do arrive, she'll have to stall them and led them away from her house. Silently opening the door just a tad more to gaze upon the front door had been knocked off it's hinges. That was a bit rude. They could've at least knocked first. Esmeralda backed away from the door and instantaneously grabbed the knife on the tray her brother gave her earlier this morning. Exhaling slowly, quietly she slipped through the door and hid behind the corner of the wall that led to the room where she could hear the guards continue to talk to each other. Silently, getting close enough to the room they were in to listen in on what they were saying. Kneeling down at the final corner, clearly hearing what the three guard are blabbering about. "Why are we here again?" A guard questioned the other, obviously new to the group and unaware of what he was up against. "Thieves broke into the Castello yesterday. Only one got away, she is the leader of all of them. Supposedly this is her house. We got to capture her, and bring her back to torture along with her scum of friends." He simply said, holding a heavy metallic sword with both of his hands before resting the heavy object over his shoulder. "Got it?" He said in a irritated voice, rolling his eyes. Preferably annoyed by the new guard. "Let's check the room in the back. If she's not there, we'll tell Cesare that she got away." Silently staying in the dark corner of the room, watching the three of them cautiously walk into her room. The last guard fell behind, barley catching up with the rest. This was the perfect time to take them one by one. She acted all in one motion, covering his mouth before taking the knife quickly slitting his throat in deep. Without making a sound, she dragged the body into a different area of the house and laid the lifeless body down. Quickly, she silently tip-toed up to the half-way opened door. Peaking over the hedge, her brown hues trailed over to the one guard investigating her bathroom, the other was searching her drawers - throwing clothing everywhere. Acting in one motion again, once the guard turned his back to rummage through the bottom of her drawer. She quickly ran to the back of him, covering his mouth and stabbed the knife in the mid of his chest before letting his body down slowly. Immediately, she heard the last guard speak. "She's not here. Let's-" He was stopped in the middle of his sentence by seeing the dead guard on the floor and before he could rush over to it. Esme took a few steps from behind and ran the sharp blade across his throat, instantly blood poured out the opened gash, getting his blood on her white clothing. Breathing slightly heavy while her brown hues stared at the two guards lying lifelessly in her bedroom floor counting the one dead in the next room. Letting the bloodied knife drop from her hand onto the wooden floor. Not nearly a minute after, she began to hear loud footsteps against the wooden boards of her house, running directly towards her room and bursted through door. Only for a few seconds she caught a glimpse of the intruder before being knocked out cold by a solid collusion to the mid corner of her jaw from a tough fist. A Borgia guard yelled. "Get her!" Was the last thing she heard till everything went black again.

Now waking up to a throbbing pain in her jaw, unfortunate way to wake up. Set a side the pain and realizing, she wasn't home anymore. But somewhere cold, uncomfortably cold. Where am I? She thought to herself. Feeling droplets of sweat drip from the tip of her nose. It seem like she was in a dream. Darkness everywhere. Unable to move. Fear did overcome her. Yet, she tried not to let it get the best of her. She could hear voices here and there. Sometimes yelling which did frighten her. Tho still she tried her best to keep her calm. Momentarily, she came to her senses. Sadly this wasn't a dream, it was reality. Esme wasn't able to move because to being chain up by the hands and legs. She could feel the cold metallic against her skin, pressing itself hard making the flesh numb for being there so long. The continuous darkness was because of a blindfold over her eyes, blocking her vision and leaving her to her senses. "Curses. I'll make Cesare pay for this." She whispered to herself, in her soft Italian accent. Moving her body slightly to at least get some sort of comfort on this cold floor of some sort. Taking her mind off the constant torture of the cold, numbness and pain. Then, something crossed her mind. Her brother, Leonardo. What if he was captured as well? What if they were torturing him at this moment? While she is laying on the cold floor, helplessly not able to do a thing about it? Her only objective is to scream. Probably won't work. She'll maybe just caused herself more trouble than she's already in, more pain. Possibly the one thing that take some of the stress off her mind were to know if her brother was safe. Away from the danger she's caused. Moving around once again, unable to find comfort on this cold platform. Unexpectedly, hearing a voice behind her rattling chains. "Struggling is pointless. Only causes more damage to a pretty face." The voice snickered. Esme instantly recognized the voice, the snicker and the disturbing Italian accent. It was the one and only bastard, Cesare Borgia. Feeling rough hands viciously grabbed her arms, forcefully pulling her body off the ground. She could feel her thighs, getting slowly scratched by the cold rock type floor. Not done neatly at all, possibly made this way to torture ones in her position on purpose. Finally, the hands that grabbed her arms got her on her feet, holding her tightly in place to make sure she won't break free. After putting her in place her blindfold was removed, then her vision could fully see the perpetrator. Tho, she would rather have the blindfold than having to look at the disgusting existence of that man. "Now, if you don't tell me where you hid the apple… I'll have to hurt your pretty face." Cesare said, running his fingertips across her jawline. She instantly pulled her head away from the contact of his fingers. "Vite di voi. I'd rather suffer the consequences than be touched by you." She snapped, glaring coldly at the man standing in front of her and seeing at each corner of her eyes, guards were holding her steady also more standing behind the Borgia son. "Why must you be uncooperative? If you behave and tell me where the apple is, I'll give you the honor of being my queen when I take over Italia." Cesare grinned, forcing her eyes to look him by pulling her chin to the side. The thief didn't say anything, she simply spitted into his face as a welcoming for the upcoming pain. "Again, preferisco soffrire." She hissed. Instantly, a frown appeared on his face and the anger expression returned. Taking a few steps back, rising his fist before he hit her directly into her jaw as hard as he could. Causing her to yelp, spitting out her own blood from a popped blood vessel. She licked the blood from her lips purposely to piss him off, and welcome more pain - blood. As planned, it indeed angered him even more but didn't expected him to do what he did next. "Turn her around!" The guard did as he commanded, turning her around and held her against the stone wall. Cesare reached his hand to the side and waited while a guard put a leather whip into his hand. Grabbing the thick end of the leather whip, letting the thin part of the whip freely hang until he brought it to his side. She was fully aware of the conditions and consequences, she put herself in. Sooner than expected, she could feel deep slashes in her back every time she heard the whip snap. A burning sensation as if someone had long nails that were engulfed with fire and scratched down her back. Screaming in pain and agony, this went on for a good a long moment. Long enough until her whole back were consumed with deep slashes, bleeding entirely. Cesare stopped his punishment to the thief when he was satisfied by how much slashes and bleeding there was on her back, covering the whiteness of her clothing. The guards forcefully pushed her to the stone cold floor, leaving her bare with the pain. Cesare kneeled down in front of her, with a determined and angered mixed expression. "You will be mine and my queen. Even if my only option is to break you down, mio amore." He unpleasantly grinned, standing up before leaving her in the cell with her thoughts and her never ending pain. Helplessness and overwhelming pain over came her, possibly this where she was headed. Hopelessly unable move her body, blood had stopped bleeding but it bleed enough to make a small puddle under her. She was weakening from the constant torture, no food nor water. Only a slither of hope was left in her chaotic thoughts. Left alone to cry to herself silently, hoping someone would release her from this physical hell. Her eyes grew heavy, weighting down every second until they closed shut. Letting herself fall into a light sleep, but continuously being woken up by her growling stomach, the aching pain of the open slash cuts and the feel of almost vomiting. The smell of her blood was beginning to utterly disgust her. Yet, she tried to focus on getting at least half of a decent sleep on the stone cold floor, lying on top of her own pool of blood. Within a second of that thought, her eyes closed shut.

The last thing she remember was darkness… again. But now she wasn't chained up they way she was in the cell. Her wrist felt a itchy rope tied around them, very tightly to make sure she wouldn't escape her bond. Her legs weren't mended like her wrists, though she could barley move them. They were unbelievably weak. As if someone put heavy weights on them. She could feel her legs being dragged down a endless walkway. Still in the Castello it sounded most likely of. Metallic armor clanking at each corner of her ears, becoming almost an annoying sound that is now ringing in her ear. Slowly, she opened her still heavy eyes. Apparently, no one can get sleep in this building. Her vision was blurred but she could make out a red carpet underneath her. A blood red color, similar to her a piece of clothing wrapped around her waist. Then came a sudden stop, which ended the constant ringing of metallic armor in her ears. Yet, the next unpleasant noise she began to hear was a creaking of old doors opening. Giving her an unbelievable headache pain, she was already suffering from endless pain in her back but now a headache? This was too much. The next thing she knew was people chanting from every corner, "Hang her! Hang her! Hang her!" She didn't realize why they were saying this until they forced her walked up steps and onto a platform, a very familiar platform. As if she saw this as a child. Never mind that for now. The two guards stopped her over a loose part of the entire platform but why this part? Her vision renewed and could see crowds of people gathered around. Staring at her as if she was cooked meat. Examine the entire place she was currently in, and something caught her attention. It was when she looked over her head, there was a hanging noose, an old noose. Many tragic hangings took place here and she was about to be one of them. But why? Why was she sentience to a hanging? Wasn't she supposed to be the new unwilling queen to Cesare Borgia? He was very serious about it. What made him change his mind? Who made him change his mind? These thoughts caused an confused expression upon her face. Suddenly, the crowd grew silent after that, a familiar voice spoke. The voice possibly responsible for her being here. Until finally, the voice rang a bell in her head. Finding out who the voice was, and why it was so familiar. Hearing the eery tone and how high pitched the voice was, it was defiantly the only cagna, Lucrezia Borgia. Of course. It all make sense now. Why she was standing over the loose platform board and the noose hanging over her head - her death sentence. Accordingly, Lucrezia and her brother are very close. Too close for siblings. And she gets extremely jealous to the point she goes overboard and kills the women that he gets involved with. Which is ironic, she has her own affair and hasn't told Cesare. Because he'll do the same as she is doing. Irony. Lucrezia did her own free walk around the thief, in disgust. Watching the guard, restrain the noose around her neck before saying. "You have any last words?" She hissed, interfering the the thief's personal space. Esmeralda spitted into the face of her perpetrator, along with. "Andare cazzo di tuo fratello, puttana." She insulted the woman that sentenced her to death. Which successfully worked, the reason why she thought this is because within a second - she was slapped roughly by Lucrezia, hard enough to possibly leave a red mark on her cheek. "End her out of her misery." She yelled at the guards, before walking off to the side and watch the current execution. The thief couldn't let Lucrezia get away with murdering her without a fight. "If I could, I'd end you out of your misery. You can't even have a decent boyfriend, so you have to screw your own brother." A smirk tugged against the thief's lips, knowing her insult will automatically make the perpetrator thrive to get another opportunity to punch her. Yet again, success for the thief. Lucrezia quickly walked over to the thief, almost to the point of getting her hands on the thief again but Esme had something else planned for her. She patiently waited with the same mischievous smirk upon her lips. When she reached her previous spot, quickly the thief broke free from her rope bond, painfully taking all of her strength in her wounded right leg and kneed Lucrezia into her stomach, straight towards her kidney. Which made her gasp for air, and bend over in pain. One step after the other, shaking free from the guards grips and rammed both of their heads together, instantly the fell to the floor unconscious. Yet, the thief's thigh was now throbbing with agony, but it was absolutely worth the risk. Unbinding the noose from her neck, pulling the perpetrator to her feet and retrained the noose around her neck before she could make any last movements to defend herself. "Now, Ezio!" Esmeralda shouted. A guard ran over the lever as soon as she yelled the assassins name, quickly the pulling the lever towards his direction as both the thief and everyone standing around the platform - watched the daughter of the Borgia hanging in front of their eyes. The guard that did the deed when she yelled the assassins name, removed his head armor. Dark brown locks fell into place after the helmet was taken off. A scruffy beard, dark beaming eyes, no one other than, Ezio Auditore in disguise of a Borgia guard.


End file.
